Cigarrillos de colores
by lulu291
Summary: Mimi no es perfecta. Mimi no es una princesa. Mimi no es Miss Perfect. Ella, es simplemente una humana - " Dicen que yo no he cambiado. Y no lo he hecho. En vuestros ojos aun soy la niña mimada y llorona del Digimundo. Para ustedes sigo siendo la princesa, la Miss Perfect que puede con todo. Pero para el resto del mundo soy Mimí."


Mimí Tachikawa había vuelto a Japón tras su larga temporada en Estados Unidos. Había vuelto con su sonrisa alegre, con su cabello castaño y sus ojos llenos de vida. Había vuelto junto a los demás elegidos. Volvía a estar en la misma clase que Izzy. Volvía a ir de compras con Sora y Kari. Asistía a los partidos de Taichi y a los conciertos de Yamato. Apoyaba a Tk en sus citas y animaba al superior Joe en los malos momentos. La Miss Perfect volvía a estar con ellos. Porque Mimí era perfecta.

O no tanto…

La primera vez que la vio fumar, se sorprendió. Fue Sora la que descubrió el pequeño hábito de su amiga. Tal vez era raro ver a Mimí fumar, pero lo más raro era el color de ese cigarro. Era rojo. Y el humo que salía de la boca de Mimí también. La castaña estaba apoyada en la pared, fumando con los ojos cerrados.

-¿Mimí? – la llamo insegura.

Tal vez no era ella. Puede que era solo una chica parecida a ella. Mimí debería estar en contra de los cigarros…

-Hhmm… - unos ojos miel la miraron con indiferencia. Su mirada se convirtió en una más suave y dulce al reconocerla.

Era ella. Miss Perfect fuma. Y fuma cigarrillos extraños.

-¿Desde cuándo fumas? – pregunto Sora sin creérselo.

-Desde hace unos meses – soplo el humo por la nariz.

-Pensé que… que tu…

-¿Qué estoy en contra del tabaco? ¡Lo estoy! – Volvió al tono que la caracteriza – Estos no son nocivos. No me harán ningún daño. Y tienen un sabor exquisito. Es de cereza. ¿Quieres? – le ofreció su cigarro con una sonrisa.

-No, gracias. Deja esos cigarros raros, ¿bien? – la miro preocupada.

-Está bien. – dejo caer el cigarro y lo piso con el pie – Prometo ya no fumar cigarros rojos.

Sora sonrio contenta. Había salvado a su amiga de esos peligrosos cigarrillos.

O eso es lo que ella creía….

La segunda vez la encontraron bajo un árbol, en el patio de la escuela. Fue Taichi esta vez. La chica estaba leyendo una revista y parecía verdaderamente entusiasmada.

-Nunca pensé que fumabas Meems – dijo Taichi sentándose a su lado.

-Lo hago a veces. ¿Has visto esto? – Le señalo la revista – Aparecerá una nueva colección de ropa la semana que viene. Necesito ir al desfile. – su voz sonaba muy alegre. Demasiado…

-A mí no me interesan esas cosas de chicas – puso cara de asco – Lo que si me da curiosidad es que tu cigarrillo sea naranja. ¿De dónde demonios lo tienes?

-De América. Allí son muy populares.

-Pues aquí es una rareza ver cigarros multicolores. Si no fueran cosas que hacen mal, diría que pegan muy bien contigo.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque eres igual que una explosión de colores. Y también eres la chica más pura y perfecta que conozco – dijo riendo el chico.

¿Perfecta? ¿Pura? Que estupidez…

Apago el cigarro y siguió mirando la revista.

-Ya no fumare cigarros naranjas – le dijo.

-Haces muy bien princesa – le revolvió el cabello.

La tercera vez ya no era una sorpresa encontrarla con un cigarro entre sus labios. Yamato la encontró en la azotea de la escuela, sentada en la barandilla, con los pies colgando.

-Vaya, vaya. Me dijeron que la princesa fumaba pero no pensaba creer al idiota de Taichi.

Dejo escapar el humo azul por su boca.

-Deberías creerlo más a menudo. No todo el tiempo intenta enflorecer los relatos.

El rubio se apoya en la barandilla, sacando su proprio cigarro.

-¿Por qué no intentas fumar cigarros normales?

-¿Por qué fumas los mismos cigarros que todos?

Los dos se miraron atentamente y soplaron el humo que calaron a la vez. Dos colores diferentes. El humo de Yamato era blanco-grisáceo, una cosa normal para un cigarrillo normal. El de Mimí era azul, una cosa de esperar de un cigarro azul.

-No están hechos para ti.

Mimí se bajó de la barandilla.

-¿Por qué?

-Las princesas no fuman.

Otro idiota que creía que era una princesa. Una princesa no era como ella. ¿Cómo diablos es que no se dan cuenta? Las princesas no son perfectas.

Mimí extendió la mano y dejo caer el cigarro por la barandilla. Hasta que toco el suelo, ya se había apagado.

-Los cigarros azules no son para mí – se dio la vuelta y se fue.

Y no lo eran…

La encontró al lado del baño de las chicas, sentada en el suelo. Izzy la miro como si fuera un nuevo fenómeno. Apoyada en la pared, con las piernas extendidas y los ojos cerrados. Así se encontraba.

-¿Quieres? – le extendió su cigarro purpura, sin abrir los ojos.

-No. Me da nauseas su olor – dio un paso hacia atrás cuando su amiga cogió una calada de su cigarro y dejo escapar el humo.

-Así es al principio, pero te acostumbras – abrió los ojos y lo miro calmada.

-No puedo creer que estés tan calmada en un momento como este. Han golpeado a uno de nuestros compañeros. Debemos encontrar al agresor – hablo Izzy.

-¿Sospechas de alguien?

-No.

-¿Sabes por dónde empezar la búsqueda?

-No.

-¿Qué vas a hacer cuando lo encuentres?

-No lo sé…

¿Y así pensaba ayudar? ¿Sin ni siquiera saber nada? No podía hacer nada para ayudar a su compañero. No es que ella no quiera ayudar. Solo que… para ella era imposible encontrar algo.

Mimí se levantó, apago el cigarro con sus dedos y lo tiro a la basura.

-Primero piensa en eso y después intenta ayudar a los demás. Odio los cigarros purpuras… - la castaña se fue caminando

Joe la encontró sentada en un banco, fuera de su universidad. Ya había llegado a sus oídos el hecho de que Mimí fumaba, pero sus cigarrillos no tenían nada de raro. Este era gris. ¿Por qué sería raro un cigarro gris?

-Mimí… - la llamo.

-Superior – se levantó del banco y camino hacia él.

-Fumar es malo.

-Lo sé.

-Puede provocar cáncer – la miro serio.

-Lo sé.

-El uso de cigarrillos causa enfermedades pulmonares como la bronquitis crónica y el enfisema.

-¿Que es el enfisema? – levanto una ceja curiosa.

-Acumulación patológica de aire en los tejidos o en los órganos del cuerpo.

-Sigo sin entender.

Frunció el ceño. ¿Por qué le estaba hablando de estupideces como esta? Ella sabía muy bien lo que hacía.

-Más del 90 por ciento de todas las muertes por enfermedades de obstrucción pulmonar crónica son atribuibles al hábito de fumar.

Mimí tiro el cigarro en el suelo y lo piso fuertemente.

-¿Contento?

-No – la miro atentamente. Era como un padre que regañaba a su hija pequeña.

-Ya no fumare cigarrillos grises. ¿Contento?

-Ahora sí.

Y así, tampoco volvió a fumar cigarrillos grises…

La última vez que alguien la vio fumar, fue en el parque. Tk y Kari pasaban por allí y decidieron saludarla. Pero, no entendían. Sabían que Mimí fumaba. Sus hermanos se lo dijeron. Aunque ellos habían mencionado cigarros azules y naranjas. Los que tenía ahora en la mano eran amarillos e rosas. ¿Y cómo podía fumar dos cigarros a la vez?

-Mimí – la llamo Kari acercándose a ella, seguida de Tk.

-Hola chicos – Mimí sonrio ampliamente. Estaba feliz.

-Es raro verte con un cigarrillo. Miss Perfect ya no es tan Perfect, ¿no? – lo decía en broma. Sabía que Tk lo dijo solo en broma. Aun así, le dolió.

-Son solo para ocasiones – cogió un calado de su cigarrillo rosa para después coger otro de su cigarrillo amarillo.

-Son malos. Además, para ser una princesa no puedes fumar.

El estadio de ánimo de la chica cambio. Estaba feliz, muy feliz. El chico que le gustaba le pidió una cita y ella por supuesto que iba a ir sin falta. Pero ahora solo sentía un profundo vacío en su interior.

-¿Por qué quería ser una princesa? – los miro indiferente.

-Porque así eres tú. Si no fueras una princesa, no serias Mimí – dijo Tk arrebatándole el cigarrillo amarillo y tirándolo. Kari hizo lo mismo con el otro.

Mimí suspiro para luego sonreír dulcemente.

-Está bien. Ya no fumare cigarrillos rosas e amarillos – se levantó del banco – Debo irme. Que tengáis una linda cita.

Se fue a paso lento.

No podía fumar cigarrillos rojos, naranjas, azules, purpuras, grises, amarillos e rosas. ¿Entonces que le quedaba? Si no fumaba nada, volvería a esa habitación blanca. Solo le quedaban los cigarrillos verdes. Los cigarrillos que más daño le hacían. ¿Pero que importaba? No tenía otra opción….

Mimí no se presentó al día siguiente al instituto. Ni tampoco a la cita con ese chico. Ni el día que seguía tampoco apareció. No contestaba las llamadas y tampoco estaba en su apartamento. ¿Qué le abra pasado? Eso era lo que se preguntaban todos. Los últimos en verla fueron Tk y Kari. Estos aseguraban que estaba bien cuando la vieron. Entonces, ¿Qué le paso?

Solo tres días después recibieron una llamada. Del hospital….

Llegaron después de una hora de esa llamada. Ninguno entendía que había pasado. ¿Cómo llego Mimí al hospital? ¡Ella estaba bien!

-Seguro fueron esos cigarrillos. Le dije que podría causarle problemas a los pulmones – dijo rápidamente Joe.

-Superior Joe… - Sora le puso una mano en el hombro. No era momento para provocar un escándalo.

-¿Cigarrillos? ¿Queréis decir los cigarrillos de diferentes colores? – un doctor había llegado junto a ellos, sosteniendo una libreta.

-¡Esos mismos! – Dijo Tai - ¿Usted también los fuma?

-Para nada. Esos cigarrillos son solo para las personas con esquizofrenia.

-¿Esquizofrenia? – pregunto Kari.

-La esquizofrenia es un grupo de enfermedades mentales que se caracterizan por alteraciones de la personalidad, alucinaciones y pérdida del contacto con la realidad.

-Ya sabemos que es la esquizofrenia, ¿pero que tienen que ver los cigarrillos con eso? – pregunto Yamato.

-Son un nuevo medicamento creado por los americanos para esta enfermedad. Cada cigarrillo controla las emociones del que las consume. Las personas con esquizofrenia suelen tener una vibra negativa. La mayor parte de asco, desprecio e indiferencia. Por eso cuando están alegres, tristes o entusiasmados no saben cómo controlar sus sentimientos. Y por eso se crearon los cigarrillos. Para controlar esas emociones.

-¿Quiere decir que cada cigarrillo tiene una función? – Izzy intento descubrir el significado del purpura.

-Exacto. El naranja es para cuando estas demasiado entusiasmado. El rojo cuando estas enfadado, el azul para la tristeza, el purpura para tranquilizarse, el gris para la serenidad, el amarillo para la felicidad y el rosa se usa en los casos del amor. Y el verde cuando hay grandes cambios en su vida. Cada cigarrillo es importante. Aunque no entiendo porque la señorita Tachikawa dejo de fumar todos menos los verdes. Es importante coger el indicado en el momento. No puedes fumar solo los verdes esperando que haga el mismo efecto que los demás. – el doctor negó con la cabeza.

-Creo, que nosotros sabemos porque – los chicos se miraron entre ellos. Sentían algo de culpa por haberle dicho a Mimí que parase…

-Pero eso significa que Mimí…

-Está en un grado leve de esquizofrenia. Al parecer algunos momentos de su vida provocaron gran impacto en la señorita Tachikawa – el doctor miraba la libreta.

-¿Cómo se encuentra ella? – pregunto preocupada Kari.

-Está en un sueño muy profundo. Despertara en algunas horas.

Los chicos suspiraron aliviados.

-Los llame a ustedes porque creo que deberíais leer esto – saco de su bolsillo un cuaderno.

Taichi cogió el cuaderno y empezó a leer en voz alta.

 **Querido diario, hoy descubrí lo que piensan de mí las demás chicas. Palabras como perra, idiota, plástica, engreída y caprichosa no faltaron en sus comentarios. Por supuesto que me enfade. ¿Quién no se enfadaría si la gente pensara todo eso de ellos? Intente ignorarlos pero el enfado no se iba. Necesitaba un cigarrillo. Rojo. Solo esos funcionan en estos casos. Lo fume tras la escuela pero Sora me encontró. Al principio la mire mal. Es difícil esconder tu cara de indiferencia todos los días. Pude controlarme y le prometí que dejaría los cigarros. Los rojos. El enfado desapareció pero sentí un profundo vacío dentro de mí. Sabía que ella estaba decepcionada. Decepcionada de ver a la Miss Perfect en su estado deplorable. Así que yo también me decepcione de mi misma.**

Taichi paro de leer. Eso era todo de aquel día. Yamato le arrebato el cuaderno y empezó a leer el día siguiente.

 **Querido diario, muy pronto aparecerá una nueva colección de ropa. Es emocionante ¿no? Quiero ir al desfile pero para eso necesito que el doctor me revise y me dé su aprobación. No quiero llegar allí y descontrolarme. Sería como una loca sacada del manicomio. Pero sé que me dará su aprobación cuando veo cuanto he mejorado. Necesitaba fumar un cigarrillo naranja para controlar mi entusiasmo. Así que no lo dude. Fue una sorpresa que Tai me encontrara en ese momento. Dijo que no pegaban conmigo. Dijo que yo era una explosión de colores, perfecta y pura. Lo siento si te decepcione, Tai. Pero no lo soy. No soy pura ni perfecta. Soy un ser humano que comete errores y paga por ellos. Ya no creo que necesitare los cigarrillos naranjas.**

Yamato dejo de leer. Sabía que él era el siguiente. Había leído sin querer la palabra azul. No quería leer más. Se lo dio a Tk, que leyó sin protestar.

 **Querido diario, ¿sabías que el mundo es muy cruel? Nada se da cuenta de lo cruel que es hasta que algo malo pasa. Hoy en la mañana vi a un gato atropellado. Infeliz sea el que lo atropello. El pobre no merecía morir así. Estuve triste todo el día. Necesitaba uno de mis cigarrillos mágicos, así que fui a la azotea a fumar uno azul. No me esperaba que Yamato también fumara. Debe tener mucho valor ya que eso le podría afectar en su carrera como cantante. Me sorprendí cuando dijo que los cigarrillos no son para mí. ¨Las princesas no fuman¨ dijo. Lo siento desilusionarte pero deje de ser una princesa hace mucho tiempo. Además, ¿Por qué todo el mundo piensa que las princesas son perfectas? Ellas no lo son. Ellas pueden fumar, pueden estar tristes por unos gatitos, ellas pueden ser guerreras, ellas pueden… ellas pueden tener problemas mentales. Lo siento pero yo ya no soy una princesa. Y si, los cigarrillos azules no son para mí.**

Kari le arrebato el cuaderno y leyó.

 **Querido diario, hoy unos alumnos mayores golpearon a uno de mis compañeros. Todos estaban alterados. Al aparecer, ni siquiera tenemos una pista de quienes eran. Nos dividimos para buscarlos. ¿Pero para qué? Si estamos separados también nos pueden herir a nosotros. ¿Por qué buscar a unos agresores que nos pueden hacer daño? Es mejor esperar a una persona adulta que se encargue de esto. Aunque no todos están de acuerdo conmigo. Izzy es uno de ellos. Entiendo que quiera que los agresores paguen por sus actos, ¿pero qué podemos hacer nosotros para castigarlos? Nada. Somos simples estudiantes que pueden ser machacados por los demás. La vida en el instituto es un asco. La escuela solo te enseña estupideces en vez de cosas necesarias en la vida. Como defenderte, por ejemplo. Pero no lo hacen. Los cigarrillos purpuras ya no sirven en estas ocasiones.**

Fue el turno de Izzy para leer.

 **Querido diario, hoy pase por Joe para que vayamos juntos a casa. Necesitaba preguntarle algunas cosas sobre las enfermedades mentales. Lo espere sentada en un banco. No sabes el miedo que tuve cuando unos chicos pasaron por mi lado y me sonrieron… de esa manera. Quería irme pero no podía hacerle esto al superior. Así que decidí fumar un cigarrillo gris. Debía mantenerme serena y tranquila. El superior Joe se enfadó. Me hablo de las consecuencias de fumar y de una no sé qué enfisema. No lo entendí. Estos cigarrillos no me harán daño. Contienen mi medicina al final de cuentas. Pero no pensaba decírselo. No quiero que me miren como una persona enferma. Yo estoy bien. Yo sigo siendo Miss Perfect. Yo sigo siendo la princesa del grupo en los ojos de ellos. Aunque ya no lo sea, puedo fingir ¿no? Así que no importaba si me regañaba. Ya no importaba si no fumaria nunca más cigarrillos grises.**

Solo faltaba una página. Esta vez, Sora quiso leer.

 **Querido diario, ¿sabes cómo te sientes cuando el chico que te gusta te invita a salir? ¡Feliz! Y muy enamorada. Así me sentía yo. Me pidió salir y yo iba a ir sí o sí. Así que debía parecer una chica normal. Debía ser la Mimí de siempre. No sabía si fumar el cigarrillo amarillo o rosa en este caso. Así que, ¿Por qué no fumar los dos? Cuando ya iba por la mitad de mis fantasías de como seria nuestra cita y esas cosas, aparecieron Tk y Kari. ¿Miss Perfect ya no es tan perfecta? Pues no. Nunca fue perfecta. ¿Yo no sería Mimí si no fuera una princesa? Pues entonces no sé quién soy. Deje de saber quién soy desde el accidente de coche del año pasado. Deje de saber cuándo debería estar triste y cuando feliz. Deje de creer en la magia cuando papa murió. Deje de saber quién era cuando mama se metió tanto en el trabajo que apenas la veo en Navidad. Deje de ser esa Mimí. Dicen que yo no he cambiado. Y no lo he hecho. En vuestros ojos aun soy la niña mimada y llorona del Digimundo. Para ustedes sigo siendo la princesa, la Miss Perfect que puede con todo. Pero para el resto del mundo soy Mimí. La chica que sufre de esquizofrenia y no sabe cómo controlar sus emociones. Soy la chica que aún se mantiene en pie, la que aun finge ser la misma para no preocuparos. Lo siento si soy una decepción. Lo siento de verdad. Pero no soy perfecta. No puedo hacerlo todo como antes. No puedo ganar cada batalla. Es fácil decir que te rindes. Es fácil decir que quiero rendirme. Pero no puedo. No puedo rendirme. Debo seguir siendo Mimí. Tal vez tú tengas millones de días más hasta tu muerte. Pero yo no. Yo no sé cuándo todo acabara. Por eso, no puedo rendirme sin haber vivido mi vida.**

Sora termino de leer.

¿Su amiga sufría tanto? ¿Mimí seguía sonriendo tanto aun sintiendo ese dolor? ¿Por qué no se lo habían dicho? ¿Por qué le dijeron esas cosas?

-Mimí es perfecta a pesar de todo – dijo Taichi mirando el cuaderno.

-Mimí es hermosa. – dijo Kari

-Mimí es fuerte – le siguió Yamato

-Mimí es una guerrera - dijo su hermano.

-Mimí es única – dijo Joe.

-Mimí es… es Mimí – dijo Izzy.

-Mimí es nuestra amiga – término Sora.

Todos sonrieron. Era el momento de ayudar a Mimí. Debían recordarle lo genial que es. A pesar de que tenga esquizofrenia, ella era genial. Ella era aún su princesa. E iban a recordárselo. Porque ninguna princesa no es perfecta. Y Mimí Tachikawa tampoco lo era.

 **FIN**

* * *

 **Me dieron ganas de escribir un one-shot diferente. Uno que no sea romántico. Y también pensé como seria si existieran cigarrillos de colores que no fueran nocivos XD Seria genial, la verdad. Yo también quisiera unos cigarrillos así :)))) Bueno, eso fue todo por hoy. Nos leemos :***

 **PD: Os dejo volar la imaginación con respecto a la cita de Meems. Puede ser cualquier chico que ustedes queráis XD**

 **ABRAZOS ^_^**

 **Review?**


End file.
